


the music teacher

by cedricsscarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Canon Non-Binary Character, Happy Ending, Other, Professor Remus Lupin, Secret Crush, Teacher Remus Lupin, Teacher X Teacher, non-binary original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricsscarf/pseuds/cedricsscarf
Summary: Virgo is the new music teacher at Hogwarts, and they've taken a liking to their Defence Against the Dark Arts co-worker, Remus Lupin. Virgo has no intention of acting on these feelings until their secret crush becomes not-so-secret.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	the music teacher

"Virgo! The phone!" 

Virgo slumped their shoulders and loosened their grip on the novel they were holding. The shrill ring of the phone rang clear in their ears from the front room of the house. *Why can't anyone else answer the phone?* They thought, planting their book upside down beside them on the green velvet couch. They jumped up and jogged to the front room in an attempt to reach the phone before the person on the other end decided no one was going to answer.

They picked up the cream coloured plastic phone mid-ring, "Hello?"

"VIRGO? HONEY IS THAT YOU?" 

Virgo held the phone away from their ear at the yelling from the other end. Aunt Poppy was never good with muggle technology.

"Yes, Poppy it's me," they replied. "You're yelling again!"

Poppy let out a hearty laugh. "My bad! I'm worried you won't be able to hear me!"

"I can hear you just fine," they chuckled in response.

"Well, I'm having some people over for tea later and I thought I'd extend an invite to you. Nothing too serious, just a few of my girlfriends from work. Very casual. I know how you hate all of the fancy shit your parents put together!" Poppy rambled, laughing at the end. Poppy hated Virgo's parents preppy tendencies as much as Virgo did. This was one of their main bonding points.

"Today?" 

"Yes! Today. At around 6 o'clock. You'll come won't you?" 

Virgo sighed. "I dunno, I've got a lot of reports to grade and –"

"Pretty Please? It's been so long since I've seen you, dear," Poppy pleaded. "I miss you! I want to hear about your life and your new job and everything in between!"

Virgo smiled through the phone. "Alright, alright. 6 o'clock I'll be there." 

"Ah! Okay I love you I'll see you later!" 

"Love you too," they replied and hung the phone back up on the receiver. 

Virgo made their way back to the living room where they'd abandoned their book. It was 5 o'clock. They didn't have much time, but they were going to take Aunt Poppy's word that it was a casual get together and they wouldn't need to fix them-self up too much. 

"Who was on the phone?" Virgo's mother, Andy, asked as she was folding linens for the closet in the hallway. The linens began folding themselves as mother's attention was now directed at Virgo. 

"Aunt Poppy! I'm going over there at 6 for tea," they said, dog-earing their spot in their book and closing it. 

"That'll be a nice break from all of the work you've been doing this week," she smiled. "Oh! And don't forget on Saturday we're having a dinner party here. Ask Poppy if she'll be attending, she never returned my owl." 

Virgo nodded, making their way out of the room. "Will do."

"Did you invite someone like I told you to?" she hollered, drawing Virgo back into the hallway. 

"Yeah I invited a colleague of mine." 

Their mother looked at them expectantly, waiting to hear more information. 

"His name is Remus Lupin," they replied.

*** 

At 5:50pm, Virgo was standing at Aunt Poppy's front door of her little cottage in Godric's Hollow. These houses were always funny looking from the outside - with black wooden boards spread out vertically down the cottage, highlighted by the red brick underneath. The doors were normally black, but Poppy took the liberty of painting hers a sunset orange. They raised their hand to the door and knocked three times. 

Poppy opened the door almost immediately, a happy, but also surprised look, spread across her animated features. "Virgo, dear! Come in, come in."

Virgo smiled in response, and stepped into the cottage, which was bright and had the same look of a metaphysical shop that might sell muggle divination tools like tarot cards and crystals. Poppy liked to make everything her own and that was evident in the way she decorated with multi-coloured tapestries and mis-matched furniture. 

Virgo was the first to arrive, as per usual, but it wasn't long until Poppy's friends started to roll in one by one. They were all a little quirky, just like Poppy, but Virgo was happy to have the company. Since they weren't living at Hogwarts while teaching, their social interactions were constrained between the hours of 8am and 3pm. 

"So, Virgo!" Poppy exclaimed. Her voice seemed to reach an octave above her usual one when she got excited. "Tell us all about your new job!"

Virgo sat up a little bit straighter as the three women looked over at them. "What do you want to know?" 

"Do you like it? Is it everything you dreamed of and more?" Poppy asked, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect. Virgo grinned.

"I love it, actually. The students are great, the pay is great, and my colleagues are actually great too. It definitely is a dream!"

"What do you teach?" Poppy's friend, Sarah, asked. 

"I teach music to the 5th years at Hogwarts."

Two of the ladies 'oooh'd' out loud. One with ginger hair spoke, "Hogwarts! What a great school to teach at!"

Virgo nodded in agreement, "I think so too."

"How are your colleagues? Are they nice to you?" Poppy asked, looking at them over her cup of tea.

"Yeah, they're great. I've gotten pretty close with a couple of them, actually," they said, looking down into their cup of tea. 

Poppy lowered her own tea and smirked at Virgo. "Close how?" 

It was moments like this Virgo wished Poppy wasn't so good at reading people. 

"Not like that!" Virgo exclaimed, but could feel the temperature rising through their neck.

Everyone laughed. 

"Come on!" Sarah said. "I know that look when I see it!"

"Who do you fancy?" the ginger-haired woman asked. Virgo looked over at Poppy, their face hot. 

"Let's hear it!" Poppy said. "All of the hot gossip. We don't get much of that around here! Humour us!"

A smile was etched across their face as they let out a sigh. *I'm not getting out of this one am I?* They thought. They set their tea down on the coffee table in front of them. "Alright, I just fancy him, it's nothing more than that! We're just friends."

"Tell us everything!" Poppy exclaimed, putting her own tea down as well. She leaned in, her elbows on her knees and her chin rested on her hands across from Virgo. "What's he like?"

"He's really nice," Virgo started, still smiling. "Like almost too nice." 

The girls laughed.

"And he's intelligent and so knowledgeable and passionate about the subject he teaches – which is Defence Against the Dark Arts, by the way."

Poppy let out a controlled squeal, but urged them to go on. 

"And he genuinely cares for people. I feel like that's a difficult trait to find in anyone these days," Virgo paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just so happy!" Poppy laughed. 

"There's nothing to even be happy about, he doesn't know I fancy him!"

"Not yet!" Sarah laughed. 

Poppy chimed in, "What's not to like about you?"

Virgo rolled their eyes, reaching for their tea again. "That's not the point! I just don't want to ruin our friendship because I had to go ahead and have a crush on someone I'm not supposed to."

"Who says you aren't supposed to?" Poppy said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh I don't know, how about the rule about dating your co-workers, and also the fact that he's *a lot* older than I am." 

Poppy's mouth fell open, "how much older?"

"I don't know he's like, 30! Maybe!"

"That's only 8 years!"

"Only?!" 

"Regardless! Virgo, I'm happy that you're enjoying your new job. Even if the best part is this new 'friend' of yours," Poppy said, putting air quotations around the word *friend.* She really was happy for them, and the support made Virgo feel comforted. It felt good to finally tell someone this big secret they'd been holding in. 

One of the ladies started to ask Poppy about her latest pottery class, and they talked and talked for a couple hours until they noticed the sun starting to set. Poppy's friends started to gather their things together, noting that it was getting late. She thanked them for coming as they said their goodbyes and ushered out. Virgo stayed behind to help clean up.

"You don't have to clean up, you should go home and rest. Don't you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but it's fine–"

"Don't worry, I can handle it," Poppy removed stacked teacups from Virgo's hands with a quick wave of her wand. The teacups put themselves in the sink. 

"Alright, if you say so!" Virgo smiled. "Oh, by the way, mum wanted to know if you're coming to her dinner party on Saturday. She said you never returned her owl." 

Poppy sighed, "I would come, but those parties are always so boring! And you have to wear the most uncomfortable robes you own or it's not up to par with her stupid dress code."

"Come on! I'll be there. We'll make it fun! You can even bring someone. I'll tell mum that's the only thing that would convince you to accept the invitation."

Poppy stood in the doorway, raising one eyebrow at Virgo. "Alright. I'll bring one of the ladies that were here. I think they'd enjoy it." 

Virgo grinned in response. "Perfect!"

"You better run on home now. Your mother will think I've adopted you as my own," she joked.

They hugged their Aunt goodbye and wrapped their coat tighter around their body as they stepped into the cool October air. 

*** 

Virgo put on their nicest set of robes for the dinner party. The robes were a dark red, and they wore a black collared shirt with a red sweater vest that matched the robes. They wore black trousers and black mary jane shoes, too. Virgo knew their mother would hate it, but it fit the dress code regardless.

It wasn't long until people started to arrive. Friends of their parents were first to show, even though their father would be absent. He had some important business to attend to at work. Virgo wasn't complaining, however, because their dad always took it upon himself to interrogate anyone Virgo brought over for dinner. They weren't ready to put Remus through that. 

There was a knock on the door and Virgo ran to open it, trying to make it look like they were not running. They opened the door and there stood Remus who smiled at them immediately. "Evening," he said.

"Hi," Virgo said nervously and stepped aside to let him in. 

As he walked in he took in the sight of the home, which had the tallest ceilings, a large staircase, and a lot of the finest decorations Virgo's mother could buy. 

"My parent's really like to spend money," they joked, noticing Remus looking around the room. 

Remus looked at them and let out a small laugh. "I can definitely see that."

Virgo took his coat and hung it with the rest of the coats by the door. They led him into the main room where everyone was sitting, all with drinks in hand. Virgo's mother stood up as they walked in and came over to introduce herself.

"You must be Remus, I'm Andy, Virgo's mum," she said, extending her hand towards him. 

He took her hand and shook it gently. Virgo watched him smile as he responded. "Thank you so much for having me!"

"Of course, dear! The more the merrier!" She laughed. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, that'd be great," he replied as he put his hands in his pockets. 

There was another knock at the door. 

"Would you mind getting the door, Virgo, I'll take care of your friend here," she smiled a genuine smile, and signalled Remus to follow her to the liquor table. Virgo obliged and went to open the door yet again. It was Poppy and her friend Sarah from the other night. 

"We made it!" Poppy exclaimed as she came in, hanging hers and Sarah's coats on the rack. "I presume we didn't miss the ever so exciting small talk?"

"Definitely not!" Virgo laughed.

"Bummer."

Virgo walked the two of them into the main room and looked around until their eyes found Remus, who was standing by the liquor table making small-talk with their mother. Poppy went over to them and Sarah followed. Naturally, so did Virgo. 

"Andy!" Poppy called out, and Andy grinned, greeting her with a hug. 

Virgo couldn't take their eyes off of Remus, who was standing there in his best robes looking as handsome as they had ever seen him. He was observing the conversation between Poppy and Andy until Poppy said something to him.

"Oh– I'm Remus Lupin," he introduced himself, extending his hand for her to shake it, and she did. Virgo blushed, caught in a daze.

Poppy introduced herself and Sarah, and they resumed their conversation about Poppy's latest mug she made in pottery class, urging Virgo's mother to come with her next time. Remus seemed to tune out of that conversation as he locked eyes with Virgo who had already been staring at him for the past who knows how long. They looked away quickly, and looked back at him. He smiled, bringing his glass of red wine to his lips, one hand still resting in his pocket. 

Andy went to check on dinner with Sarah, who had offered her assistance. Poppy helped herself to the red wine on the table beside them. Without asking, she poured one for Virgo too, and handed it to them. 

"Thanks," Virgo said. 

"So, Lupin, what brings you to this super fun and amazing dinner this evening?"

Remus tried to stifle a laugh at Poppy's sarcasm. "Virgo invited me actually."

"Ah, I presume you were pre-warned it would be the least exciting night of your life?"

"Not exactly, but at least there's wine, right?" 

Poppy laughed, throwing her head back. She had a knack for laughing extra hard at things that weren't that funny. "You're funny!" She exclaimed.

"So I've been told!" Remus grinned, looking directly at Virgo. Virgo felt like it was impossible to hold eye contact with him for longer than a second. They felt if they looked at him for too long, he'd be able to see how badly they were longing for him. 

It was in this moment that Virgo realized they'd never told Poppy the name of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor they had taken a liking to – and Poppy didn't seem to put two-and-two together. It was too late to say anything now, for Remus would likely be by their side for the rest of the evening and they wouldn't want him to overhear that conversation. 

The dinner bell rang and took Virgo out of their thoughts. 

"Shall we?" They said, motioning Remus into the dining room. He followed behind, placing his hand on their lower back as if to urge them into the room. It felt electric, his hand on their back, even if ever so gently, they almost stopped dead in their tracks. 

"You alright?" Remus whispered, looking down at them. He really was so tall. Virgo held tightly onto their glass of wine.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine!" They said. "Must be the wine."

Remus looked at them warily, but didn't push the subject. As they sat down beside each other at the dining room table, people started commenting on how beautifully the table was set. 

They leaned in sideways towards Remus, "I set the table earlier." 

"Are you complimenting yourself?" He teased.

"Most definitely," they replied. "Doesn't it look fantastic?"

"Not as fantastic as–"

Remus was interrupted mid-sentence by Andy who stood at the head of the table, tapping her salad fork against her glass. Virgo thought no one had ever had worse timing and was so close to asking Remus what the rest of his sentence was going to be. 

"Thank you all for coming this evening! I'm happy to see all of your faces, and even some new ones–" she nodded in Remus's direction, "and I hope you enjoy!" 

Everyone's plates were suddenly full with the first course and everyone began to eat and chat amongst themselves. Virgo and Remus were talking about work and how much grading they had left to do, regardless of the fact that it was Saturday. 

"I feel like it never ends," Virgo laughed. "And I don't even assign essays. I don't know how you keep up with it."

"A lot of coffee," Remus laughed. "Probably way too much, actually."

"Oh!" Poppy interrupted, "That reminds me, Virgo, are there any more developments in your love life since we spoke last?" She winked. 

Virgo froze and tried to laugh it off. "Definitely not, nope. Nothing romantic happening to me."

*I wish she wasn't being so dense right now,* Virgo thought. 

Remus was looking between Virgo and Poppy now, intrigued. "Nothing?" 

"Nope, nothing." Virgo was just looking straight ahead at Poppy.

"Come on! The teacher fellow you told me you fancy! Doesn't he teach at Hogwarts?" Poppy said, tapping her fingers on the table and closing her eyes as if it would help her conjure up the memory of the other day. 

Virgo was quiet. They had no idea how to weasel their way out of this. 

"Sarah!" Poppy looked over at her friend, interrupting her conversation with the woman next to her. "What did they say he teaches? Oh good Lord, my memory!" She had her hands over her eyes now.

"It starts with a D, that's all I remember." 

"No, no. Potions?"

Remus laughed, setting his fork down. "God I'd hope not. Snape really isn't your type, Virgo." 

"No, Poppy, it's not Potions," Virgo replied, trying to not look at Remus, though it was getting increasingly more difficult as they could feel his eyes on them. 

"DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS!" Poppy finally exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air at the excitement of remembering something she thought she'd forgotten entirely. Everyone turned to stare at them. Poppy always had a knack for drawing attention to herself, and by extension, to Virgo. 

Virgo winced, and finally looked over at Remus, an uncomfortable look on their face that said 'Bingo*'.* Remus's jaw dropped slightly and he spoke softly. "Really?"

Virgo nodded slowly.

Poppy looked between the both of them. "Have I said something?" Her voice was quiet now.

"Poppy, uhm, Remus teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," they said, motioning their hands towards Remus. "If you'll excuse me, I need some air."

Virgo got up from the table leaving everyone in silence. Everyone at dinner watched them walk out, and then looked back at Remus and Poppy who were sitting there dumbfounded. Poppy looked slightly horrified.

"I'll be back," Remus said quietly as he got up. 

"Tell them I'm sorry!" Poppy called out as he left to follow Virgo. 

They were outside on the front porch, sitting down in an old wooden chair. Remus stepped outside into the cold air and handed them his coat, which they took willingly. 

"Thanks," they said softly, wrapping themselves in it like a blanket.

"Poppy says she's sorry," Remus smiled apologetically, sitting across from them in an identical chair. 

Virgo sighed. "I know. She didn't do it on purpose."

"No, she definitely didn't," Remus said. "But I'm glad that she did."

Virgo looked up, their eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Well, it saves me the awkwardness of making the first move," he laughed.

"Technically, you're making the first move right now if you're saying what I think you're saying." 

Remus smiled. "What do you think I'm saying?"

"Why don't you just say it?"

"Because I like playing this game," he teased.

"Remus–"

"Alright, I'm sorry –" he said, leaning forward in his chair towards them. "I fancy you. I have for a while, actually. I honestly just didn't know what to say, or how to say it. I didn't know how you'd take it and I didn't want to–" 

"Ruin the friendship," Virgo said, finishing his sentence. He nodded. 

"Exactly." 

Virgo stood up, the cold air was not friendly and suddenly they were craving the warmth of the fireplace. Remus stood up, too, and they were only inches apart from one another. They could feel the warmth from his body and without thinking, pulled him into a hug. He hugged them back with ease.

"Are you cold?" he asked. 

"Only a little," they replied, shivering.

"We can go inside now, if you're ready."

"Almost!" Virgo said, craning their neck to look up at him. 

"Almost?"

"This hug is just really nice." They smiled.

Remus grinned back at them. "Can I kiss you?"

Virgo could only nod excitedly they were so cold. Swiftly, Remus placed his hand on their cheek and leaned down, kissing them gently. His lips were warm and he tasted of red wine. Virgo kissed him back and wrapped their arms around his torso underneath the cape of his robes to keep their hands warm. They started smiling into the kiss and Remus pulled away. 

"What's so funny?" He teased.

"I can't believe I owe one to Poppy."

Remus let out a hearty laugh. "Are you ready to go in now?"

"Yes, thank you, sir," they joked, pulling away from the hug and leading the way into the warm home with plans to sit in front of the fire with Remus for the rest of the evening.


End file.
